Generally, semiconductor devices are formed on the front surface of a wafer, therefore the exposed back surface of the wafer is prone to be roughed due to be damaged during the fabricating process of the semiconductor devices.
As such, it is hard for the wafer to maintain a horizontal attitude when placed on a machine, and thus in the following lithography process the problem of defocusing occurs.